Hongkong shi ni
by Mattel-chan
Summary: you're not dreaming~! I've *finally* upload chapter six of this fanfic. Anyway, this story is about Sakura, Syaoran and Fujitaka-san having a vacation on Hongkong.. and that's not the only thing about it. Just read it.. ^^;;
1. Unexpected Partings

Hongkong shi ni   
by Mattel   
mrd_littlebunny@yahoo.com   
~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~~

Author's Notes: 'Hongkong shi ni' means 'To Hongkong'. This idea of the story just popped in my head out of nowhere so don't sue   
or ask me 'why's this?' or 'why's that?' and this *is* a fanseries.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hongkong shi ni**   
by: Mattel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**CHAPTER ONE: UNEXPECTED PARTINGS** (i got this title from escaflowne.. no relations to CCS.. I know!!)

"Hoeeee!!!," a sixteen years old Sakura, yelled in surprise from what her dad told her seconds ago. After a series of 'hoe-ing', Sakura finally calmed down and came to a stop.

"Otousan.. what are you talking about?," she asked as politely and as calmly as she could. Her small *innocent* mind's still having trouble from processing the whole new information.

Fujitaka-san, Sakura's father, smiled at his only daughter. 'She's already 15 but she's still the little girl I used to know' he thought.

"Sakura-san, the only thing I'm talking about is about the 50%-off tickets to Hongkong that I've decided to buy, so we will have a beautiful and unexpected vacation this summer," he stopped for breath, "Isn't that great?,"

After a full minute of silence, Sakura went ecstatic, "Hoeeee!!! Otousan! it's wonderful," she chuckled slightly at the thought of her leaving Japan!. 'It would be fun! I can't wait to tell Syaoran-kun,' she thought gleefully. Then she asked permission from her dad if she can go to the Penguin Park.

"Can I? Please?," Sakura begged sweetly. Fujitaka-san appeared to be thinking deeply, then,

"No...," he stopped and then looked at Sakura, who's putting on a long face, "....problem..," he finished. At that Sakura's face lightened up by her usual cheerful smile. She tiptoed towards her father and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Arigatou, Otousan.."

Then she straightened up, "I got to call Tomoyo and Syaoran-kun, right away!," she told her dad.

"Who's calling that brat?!," a new voice chimed in, it was Touya.

Sakura stared at him in mock indignation, "I'm the one!.. anyway, 'Morning oniichan!," at that she dashed off the kitchen and left a dazed Touya behind, "Now.. what was her problem?," he muttered. At that Fujitaka-san laughed, their children still hasn't changed a bit.

"Touya-san," his father began, "I have something to tell you..,"

At that Touya stopped doing *whatever* he was doing and turned to look at his father, "Huh?,"

Then Fujitaka-san broke his news to him, Touya seemed enthused but suddenly, his face got long, "I can't go with you," he almost whispered.

Fujitaka-san's forehead creased ever so slightly, "Why?,"

"I still have an exam to pass...and it's a long and difficult one too," he almost complained, but held himself. He too was so disappointed that he couldn't come, this would be a heck of a vacation he was going to miss, but this upcoming exams are still vital to him, it could determine his future, whether he will be a waiter on a restaurant forever or to fulfil his dreams.

Fujitaka-san made a little sound of 'tsk-tsk' then said, "Well, it's too bad, but I couldn't delay this vacation anymore, the ticket will be expired next week, that's why I had it 50% off..," then he 'tsk-tsked' again.

"So that's settled then, only me and Sakura-san will be leaving, but I still have one ticket left.. I'll just have to ask Sakura-san who she would like to take with us then," he concluded.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang....once... twice...thrice.. then at last someone picked it up.   
"Moshi moshi.. Daidouji Residence, this is Tomoyo, how may I help you?," Tomoyo asked in a formal voice.

Sakura almost screamed at her on the phone because of excessive delight, "Tomoyo-chan! Sakura desu!,"

At that Tomoyo's voice lightened up, "Ohayou Sakura-chan!.. why in the world did you call me so early in the morning?," she asked light-heartedly.

Sakura shifted the receiver from her left ear to her right, "I need to talk to you about something... please come to the Penguin Park at 10 AM.. can you?," she asked, and bit her lip, hoping that she could come.

"Okay.. 10:00 at the Penguin Park?," Tomoyo asked enthusiastically.

"Yep, you're right.. well?," Sakura waited for an answer.

"I'll be there.," Tomoyo promised.

Then they bid each other goodbye and hung up the phone. At that Sakura heard her father calling her.

"SAKURA-SAN! SAKURA-SAN!,"

Sakura ran towards the kitchen while yelling, "Hai!... Hai!," all the way. The moment she reached the kitchen, her father stood in front of her, obviously disappointed from whatever happened.

"Touya-san couldn't come with us..," he told her.

At that Sakura popped her head and looked behind her father, to where Touya was sitting and reading something, "Hoe?.. is that true, oniichan?," she asked.

Touya merely grunted then answered, "Yeah.. so don't go poking around and putting your nose everywhere okay?..," he warned.

She turned to her father once more, "Hoe?... what's the matter?,"

Fujitaka showed her the *three* tickets, and since there were only two of them...

"Would you mind inviting one of your friends to come with us?...," he gave Sakura a little smile.

Sakura's face brightened and bobbed her head up and down in a fast motion.

"HOEEE! Arigatou!!," at that she looked at the clock and realized that she will be late for her meeting with Tomoyo.

"I need to go now.. Bye otousan!,"

"Bye, Sakura-san,"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight..." Tomoyo began sorting things in her mind, "your family is going to a vacation in Hongkong?,"   
Sakura smiled widely, "I'm so excited Tomoyo-chan!," she half squealed, half cheered, "But that's not all.. I invite you to come with us since oniichan couldn't make it.."

Tomoyo stopped, speechless, she couldn't believe Sakura asked her to go with *their* family's vacation, "I would be glad to go with you, but I already promised my mother that we will spend the whole vacation sight-seeing in Paris.. together, since lately she didn't have enough time to see me.. so she promised me that this summer we will spend it together.. and I can't wait too.. I often dreamt going to Paris.. and now it will come true! yatta!,"

Sakura's face fell, so now Tomoyo couldn't go with her, neither could Rika and Chiharu since they told before the class ends that they'll be going to a swimming school..

Sakura searched her mind for an answer... Than *who* could possibly accompany us?!>

Then a certain image of someone with amber brown eyes and hair popped in her mind's eye.

She almost jumped off the bench where she and Tomoyo sat making Tomoyo so startled that she, too almost jumped off to her feet, she slightly complained.

"Don't surprise me like that, Sakura-chan..," she trailed off, noticing the unusual glint in Sakura's emerald eyes, "Huh?,"

Sakura then, looked at her, with a big smile plastered on her face, "I KNOW!," she yelled enthusiastically, "I KNOW WHO'S THE RIGHT PERSON!,"

"Hey, don't shout, I'm only here beside you, and besides, yelling like that you would seriously damage my eardrum..," Tomoyo told her while covering her ear that's turned on Sakura's side.

Sakura bit her lip, "Gomen..," she apologized softly, "Anyway, I have found the right person whom I will invite!," she continued excitedly.

Tomoyo urged her to go on, "So who?.." but she didn't need to ask, all she could do to know who was the person Sakura was talking about was the familiar sparkle in her eyes. She was dumbfounded, she can't be serious..

Her eyes widen, "You don't mean..," Tomoyo started,

"Yep, you've guessed right!," Sakura said happily, "Of course! why not him?.. he's from that place and we would absolutely need a tour guide.. ne?,"

Tomoyo thought about what Sakura had said while playing with the ends of her hair, Sakura's right... Li-kun did know Hongkong.. he's born there.. and they do need a tour guide.. plus, I'm sure there'll be a great improvement on the relationship of these two..> she smiled at the thought.

"You're right..," Tomoyo agreed at last.

Sakura chuckled, "I thought so....," she stopped laughing then turned towards Tomoyo, "Hey.. I think I should go now if I'm going to invite Li-kun..," she stopped then turned towards Tomoyo, "Is that ok?,"

Tomoyo abruptly stood up and straightened her skirt, and gathered her handbag, "It's okay..," she assured her, "I should go now too.. I hate to keep my mom waiting.. we leave tomorrow morning..so.. bye-bye!," Tomoyo said as she bid Sakura goodbye.

Sakura bid her goodbye as she herself stood up from her seat and waved after her, after she is lost from her sight, she took a deep breath and go straight towards Syaoran's house.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One.. two..," Syaoran counted every swing he made with his trusty sword, "Three.... four," he continued as a bead of sweat rolls down from her chin and plopped on the ground.   
He stopped practising and wiped his forehead from sweat, he sighed deeply and continued practising again. He swung his sword left and right matching the rhythm of his count.

DING DONG...... DING DONG...

"Huh?," was all Syaoran said, I wonder who would possibly go here, let alone visit me,...> he thought, well.. there's one possibility...>

He walked towards the door while yelling, "Coming!," then he opened the door, and his visitor was now exposed to him,

"Sakura?," he breathed.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun!," she greeted warmly, as she looked at him strangely, "You've been practising with your sword again?," she asked.

Talk about worst timing.. she visits me here and discovers me sweating and smelly..> he thought ruefully, he nodded at Sakura as an answer, then motioned to her to come inside.

As soon as they were safely inside, Syaoran asked her if it would be okay if he take a bath first.

Sakura blushed on the prospect of seeing Syaoran in a single towel, or so she thought, because he sometimes see her brother like that after bath, she only nodded while clasping her hands tighly on front of her.

But before Syaoran take his morning bath he gave Sakura a juice and a snack to keep her busy while he was taking his bath. Sakura accepted them gratefully and she muttered her thanks to him and ushered him not to mind her. Syaoran only raised one of his eyebrows, confused by Sakura's unexpected visit. But then he cleared his thoughts as he stepped inside the bathroom.

At the sound of the shower being opened, Sakura blushed tremendously, she couldn't imagine Syaoran in his.. STOP IT!!> she yelled inside her head, "I'm getting crazy..," she muttered as she munched a cookie Syaoran gave her, and busied herself looking at her suroundings.

After 10 minutes Sakura heard Syaoran emerge from the bathroom, she willed her eyes to stay on their place, but curiousity overcame her and found herself looking at Syaoran's bare back.

Good.. he's wearing shorts...> she thought relieved, she risked a look on her back and gratefully he's not turned towards her. She took a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose so it would be noiseless.

Sakura started to relax, Okay... this is what I have to be.. relaxed..> she thought as she soothes her mind and free it from her worries.

"Anyway..," Syaoran suddenly said.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden abruptness of a sudden noise, that her shoulders suddenly stiffened. Syaoran noticed the stiffness of Sakura even from a distance, "Uh.. sorry.. didn't mean to surprise you..," he murmured as he continued drying his hair.

Sakura shifted on her seat and turned towards him, "It's okay.. anyway, what are you saying?," she asked, purposely avoiding her eyes to look at his *bare* chest.

Syaoran was still toweling his hair, "I said...," he dried his hair more, "Why did you..," dried more, "come here so suddenly?," at that he put away his towel and eased into a new shirt.

This time, it was *safe* to look, so Sakura turned to look at him, "I was just wondering...," her voice trailed off as she stared at the amber brown eyes that were also looking on her own green ones, she averted her gaze, "Do you have any plan this vacation?..," then she looked at him again, only to see him putting his left hand under his chin, a perfect picture.

"None... I have none.. except if you count practising," he offered.

Sakura immediately stood from her seat and clasped her hand in front of her chest, "That's great!," she enthused.

Syaoran was confused, Having nothing to do this vacation is.. great?!> he don't understand her a bit, so he asked her, "Why is--," but was cut off by Sakura, "Would you accompany us for our vacation?," she asked.

Syaoran was surprised, A vacation with Sakura.. great, but then his big brother would be there.. but then.. > he thought.

"Where?," he asked her suddenly.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Guess what? in Hongkong!," she said merrily.

Syaoran's brain stopped working altogether at the mention of Hongkong, his place, his *birthplace*. He was startled.. no more than startled, he was shocked by the sudden invitation. He stiffened.

As if sensing the sudden stiffness and tension that were building inside Syaoran, Sakura explained everything from the start, the reason why he is inviting him, the calling-off of Touya, the vacation of Tomoyo, and most of all she told him that he would be the perfect tour guide for them.

Syaoran's mind was presently in chaos, in Hongkong?! what if my mom saw me there?! she would never let me go back here, here where I have friends, here where Sakura is and mostly, here where I truly belong.. but maybe I can just hide from them, yeah, I could.. I would just have to tell Sakura.. no, I couldn't, but I can go with her there.. and I really miss Hongkong too... okay, then.. I'm going,> he resolved. He turned towards Sakura, who is looking hopeful,

"Well?," she asked.

"Okay" he answered.

"Yatta!!!," she yelled as she threw herself into Syaoran, then when she realized what she's been doing she quickly pulled back and bent her head, blushing.

"Arigatou," she thanked him sincerely.

END OF CHAPTER I

--To be continued--

NEXT: CHAPTER II : LOST AND FOUND   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S P.S.**   
Well that went well, I hope..> anyway, I have some faint ideas for the upcoming chapter.. and next is going to be *fun*.. heheh.. I can't wait. Anyway, Please send some crits or comments okay, so I'll have some encouragement for the next chapter.. ^_^ just mail me at: ai_no_hime@mail.com

::5:15:00::9:29::P:M::   


  



	2. Lost and Found

Hongkong shi ni   
by: Mattel   
ai_no_hime@mail.com

~~Standard Disclaimers Apply~~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hongkong shi ni**   
by: Mattel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------********

**CHAPTER II - LOST AND FOUND**   
"Yatta!," Sakura said as soon as she was standing inside their living room. She plopped herself on the sofa and rewound everything that had happened a while ago. She slowly close her eyes.

--memory sequece--

"Okay" Syaoran said, "When will we be going?,"   
"I don't know, but I'm certain it's withing this week, I'll just give you a call, okay?.. just start packing your things," Sakura told him while looking at him direct in the eyes,   
A long silence filled them, it was so uncomfortable, both of them wanted to say something but can't say it, Sakura mused inwardly.   
"I should be going now," Sakura told him.   
Syaoran gave her a confused look, but then he slightly smiled at her!   
Sakura bid him good bye and left.

--end of memory sequence--

Fujitaka-san appeared on the living room suddenly out of nowhere, that by the time she opened her eyes he was practically looming over her, "Sakura-san?," he asked.

After fully opening her eyes, "Hoe?.. what is it otousan?," she stretched a little, and gave a little *unladylike* yawn.

Fujitaka-san sat beside her, "Have you found a friend who might go with us?,"

At that Sakura turned slightly pink, she fought over the creeping blush, she nodded, "Hai," she shifted uncomfortably on her seat, praying that her father won't notice the uneasiness.

Fujitaka-san began fiddling with his apron, hoping to find something there that he can't find, but then he stopped and looked at Sakura, "Would you mind telling me who is it?," he waited for an answer.

Sakura looked on the ground, "It's..uh--," she started but was cut off by her father.

"Aha! I bet it's Daidouji-san," he replied supplying his own question with his answer.

Sakura shook her head, This is going to be hard, I just hope that oniichan won't hear>, "No.. ," she trailed off unsure on how to continue.

"Then who is it?," Fujitaka-san once again asked his daughter, weird.. it isn't Daidouji?> he thought.

Sakura looked up to him and whispered, "It's Li-kun,"

Unfortunately Fujitaka-san hadn't heard, "Who?," he leaned closer to Sakura, "And why are you whispering?," he whispered back.

"Eh?..," she began, but ignored the question, "It's Li-kun," she whispered much loudly than before, but poor old Fujitaka-san still hadn't heard, "Who?," he leaned much more closer. Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's Li-kun!," she said much loudly than the second time, at last Fujitaka-san heard.

"Ah...him..," he said, "Okay, he's fine, he's a good kid though...,"

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT BOY'S NAME MENTIONED THERE?!," a new voice shouted.

It was Touya. Unfortunately, Touya heard, obviously. He came rushing down, and stood in front of Sakura and his father.

"Dad, who's going to be your third companion?," he asked his father but kept his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Eh?!," Fujitaka-san looked at his son and daughter, both having a glaring contest. He scratched his head, This is confusing..>, but he answered Touya's question anyway, "It's Li-san, you know him?,"

Sakura was still glaring at his brother, when Touya answered, "Know him?! I don't like him! and if that brat's coming I won't let him step on the plane!," he growled.

Fujitaka's forehead creased, Why do Touya-san dislike this boy so much.. he seems nice though..>, he resolved.   
"I think you've forgotten that I will going to be with Sakura-san there, so I can have a look out about that boy for you, if you dislike him that much..though, I don't see why.. he seems nice when he last came here,"

Touya sighed, his father was right, ofcourse. "Okay, Sorry if I had exploded like that,"

Fujitaka-san smiled at his only son, "It's okay, I know there's a big reason for you to act like that,"

"So Li-kun's allowed to join us?!," Sakura put in, she smiled her most irressistible smile.

Touya glared at his sister but said nothing. Fujitaka smiled, "Of course,"

"Yatta!," she cheered, "Anyway..," she said trying to change the subject and ease the tension, from her and her brother, he turned towards her father, "Otousan, when will we leave?,"

"Uh..let me see," Fujitaka said as he put a hand on his head, "on Saturday, since today's just Thursday you have one day and a half to prepare your things... so is that enough time for you and Li-san to pack your things?,"

At the mention of Li-kun's name again, Touya's head shot up, much more alarmed than before, smokes are practically seen releasing itself from Touya's nose and ear. Sakura turned to her brother and seeing her brother ike this she sweat-dropped nervously, "ehehehhehehe..," she chuckled nervously and turned to her father, "Hai.. it'll be enough.. anyway, can I go to my room now?,"

Fujitaka-san smiled at her, "Of course you may, just don't hack the phone all day from upstairs okay?.." he warned, he knew Sakura so much that he knew that by the time she reached her room she'll be talking to her bestfriend on the phone all day discussing their own future vacations.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So.. is that okay with you?," Sakura's voice rang through the receiver of the phone.   
Enough time for me?.. i'll be a nervous wreck by that time> he thought, ready to say it out loud, but he held his tongue.

"Yeah, it's okay.. anyway, what did your brother say?," he asked without even thinking about what he'd just said. And when he fully realized the impact of his question, he quickly regretted asking.

But as usual, Sakura was as clueless as ever, "Say about what?," she asked, her voice genuinely confused.

Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief, it's a good thing she's clueless..>,

"Oh!," Sakura exclaimed on the other line, maybe she's not as clueless as usual, "Oh, you mean about you?," she inquired.

Syaoran bit his lip, so much for his big mouth. but he answered anyway, "Yeah.. what's his reaction when he learned that I'll be coming with.. uh.. you?," he stammered at the word 'you'.

Sakura chuckled on the other line.

Syaoran was confused, What's so funny about that?,> he thought silently.

"Sorry..," he heard her say, "It's just that oniichan's reaction was hilarious!, but he was scary in a way..," she said, as she continues laughing softly on the other line.

Syaoran couldn't get what she's laughing about, I don't wanna know what he's reaction had been..> he thought warily.

"Anyway," Sakura said after a couple of more chuckles, "I need to go now, I don't want to risk being caught by oniichan on the extension," at that she bid him goodbye and he said his goodbye too.

After placing down the receiver, he plopped himself to the sofa and thought about the previous happenings.

This is going too fast... me coming back to Hongkong?..I just pray to Kami-sama that I don't get caught...Oh! I still need to pack some things...> he remembered, as he quickly jumped off the sofa.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[FRIDAY..]   
RING!...RING!...RING!

Syaoran quickly answered the phone after three rings, and he's in a bad bad mood because of the packing rush,   
"Who the heck will this be?!," he said as he handed the phone to his ear, unaware that the caller heard what he just said, "Moshi moshi," he said through gritted teeth, as he waited for an answer.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun.. I didn't mean to call when you're busy..," Sakura apologized through the phone, Syaoran mentally kicked himself for talking out loud like that, "Uh.. eh.. it's not you.. I mean, it's okay, I'm not that busy,' he lied, "Anyway, why'd you call?," he asked willing himself to keep his cool.

There was a pause on the other line, as if unsure on what to say, "Uh.. have you packed your things for tomorrow?," Sakura slowly asked.

Syaoran laughed nervously, "eheheheh.. yeah.. I've just finished..," he lied.. again.

"Well, if that's the case, it's good!, anyway, I have to go now!," at that she quickly hung up the phone.

Syaoran stared at the phone with disbelief then muttered, "Weird.. ,"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[SATURDAY morning almost 6:00 AM]   
RING! RING! RING!

"Coming!," Syaoran muttered, he was still in his pajamas because he has just woken up, because he stayed up late last night because of packing and sorting his things, "Why me?!," he asked himself, "Just because I'm having a good sleep..," he muttered some more before picking up the phone.

"Moshi moshi.," he lamely greeted.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun!," Someone greeted him on the other line. Who the heck is this?!> he asked himself, the voice seems familiar but because of the dizzyness from lack of sleep he was unable to relate the voice from it's owner.

"Who's this?," he asked, giving up thinking. all I need is a good sleep.. is that too much to ask?!> he silently cursed himself.

The voice on the other line sounded hurt, she was already talking but Syaoran was barely listening, "...our flight is on 7:30!,"

At the mention of the word 'flight' Syaoran became extremely awake, and now he knew who was speaking to him, it was Sakura, ofcourse.

"What?!," Syaoran almost shouted on the phone, "You're saying that we're leaving at 7:30.. in the morning?!"

"Yeah.. so get yourself ready and we'll pick you up at exactly 6:30,"

Syaoran looked at the clock.

It was 6:10.

"Okay.. bye!," at that he quickly hung up the phone, and dashed quickly as he can towards the bathroom. While muttering "I'm late"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[7:15 AM on the plane]   
Syaoran and Sakura were seated with one another while Sakura's father, Fujitaka was behind them with another passenger they don't know.

"I'm so excited..," Sakura whispered at Syaoran's ear, their shoulders merely brushing with each other.

As usual, Syaoran blushed, he wasn't accustomed being *this* near to Sakura, his mind couldn't take the presence of her beside him. He just rummaged a comb from his pocket to comb his *messy* and still wet-from-the-shower hair, "Uh.. yeah.. me too..," he whispered back, not showing his still red face.

Sakura sighed and leaned her back to her chair, closing her eyes. She sighed deeply.

Hearing a deep sigh, Syaoran stole a glance towards his seatmate, he silently admire her innocent, simple yet gravitating beauty, he then looked at her lips.

No.. not the lips...> he silently begged, not being able to tear his eyes away from her pink lips. After a moment he at last tore his eyes away from her lips and stared at the green eyes that were staring back at him, one of her eyebrows slightly raised, "Something wrong?," she asked.

Syaoran turned away, not just from mere embarrassment but by the fact that she *caught* him staring at her openly.

"Are you two all right there?," a new voice inquired.

They've almost forgotten that Sakura's dad was there, both Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads towards the direction of her father, then answered, "Yeah.."

"Good," Fujitaka smiled at them as he leaned back to his chair.

At that the two relaxed then both closed their eyes, until sleep claim their being.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was the first one to wake up, a welcome weight on his shoulder registered on his mind, he slowly bend his head towards the direction of where and who the owner of the *weight*was. It was Sakura, sleeping calmly on the crook of his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. He started to blush again. He looked around him, noticing that it's already afternoon by one of the passenger's watch.   
Suddenly a stewardess came and told all of them that they'll arrive at Hongkong within a few minutes. That's when Syaoran decided to wake Sakura.

"Sakura," he whispered, nudging her softly, careful not to nudge anywhere than her ribs, "Sakura," he whispered, much louder this time, but the sleeping Sakura paid no heed, "Sakura!," he hissed, and successfully he, at last, awaken her.

"Hoe?..Where are we?.. Syaoran-kun?," she asked while rubbing off sleep from her eyes.

"Hongkong.. we will arrive soon," he tensed, at his mention of Hongkong, I just hope no one would see me.. or else this'll be the last flight I'll have from Japan,>

A few more minutes Syaoran could *almost* feel the plane descending, and felt that it landed to a land.. at last.

The stewardess again came over and announced that they're already in Hongkong.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoe!!! everything here seems so beautiful..," Sakura gasped as she looked around the foreign place, they were first visiting the 'Victoria Peak', the highest moutain in Hongkong, "Indeed," Fujitaka-san agreed, while taking pictures of the place.

"Ne.. Syaoran-kun?," she called, staring on something faraway.

"Eh?,"

Sakura pointed at something, while leaning against the railing, "What was that?.. isn't that a harbor?," she asked tentatively, not taking her eyes off the harbor.

"Hai.. it's the Victoria Harbor," he said.

Sakura clasped her hands on front of her chest, a gesture showing that Sakura is definitely pleased, "Sugoi..," she breathed.

She roamed her eyes around her, everything down there seems so beautiful..> she thought. Then a certain peninsula caught her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun," she called again, taking his sleeves and tug on it slightly, "Ne.. Syaoran-kun?,"

Syaoran looked at her, "Nani?,"

"She looked back at the peninsula, "What was that land over there?..," she said, pointing her finger on the place.

"Doko?,"

"There..," Sakura said. Leaning close to Syaoran so she could point at the place directly, "There,"

Standing still was the only thing Syaoran was capable as of the moment as Sakura moved closer to him, and everytime the wind blows, her hair get shuffled and tickles Syaoran on his cheek. He shuddered. Taking a deep breath, he said.

"Oh.. that over there?,"

"Yeah..what is it?,"

Syaoran turned his back on the railing and leaned against it, "That's Kowloon,"

Sakura's smile grew even more as her eyes sparkled with delight, "Subarashii desu ne?.. Syaoran-kun?," she turned to look at her now silent companion, she could see that something's troubling him, though she don't know what's the problem.

"Syaoran-kun, is there a problem? aren't you happy here?.. with us?," she asked, afraid that he would say yes.

"huh?!," was all Syaoran said, after Sakura surprised him by her abrupt question. He turned to look at her, his eyes questioning.

Sakura smiled warmly at him, a smile that made Syaoran's heart do a little flip, "I've asked you if you have a problem.. you seem distant..," she trailed off as she stared at the deep brown pools of Syaoran's eyes, neither of them wanting to break the moment.

"Ahem..," a new voice chimed in, "Sakura-san, Li-san.. I think it's time that we eat," he looked at his watch, he already adjusted his watch to match the time at Hongkong, "Yeah.. I think it's time," he said to both teens.

After a minute of walking, they found a nice restaurant with reasonable prices for the food, "Syaoran-kun, what would you take?," Sakura asked while looking on her menu. She and Syaoran were seated by each other and Sakura's father was on front of them, "Otousan?.. what would you take?," she asked, she was unfamiliar of some foods enlisted on the menu, except for the dim sum. She knew *too* well what a dim sum is, after all it was *his* favourite food. She blushed, she never meant to think about _him_ again.

"Sakura-san," Fujtaka's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Look here.. want to try this?," he said putting down hhis menu and pointing at something written there. Both Sakura and Syaoran leaned close so they would have a good look on what Fujitaka-san was offering them.

SPECIAL SNAKE SOUP.

Sakura wanted to hurl and throw up, even though, she still hadn't seen the food. She turned blue.

"Otousan?.. you eat snakes?," Sakura managed to say, her face bluish.

"Of course!, they're so delicious.. ne.. Li-san?," Her father turned to Syaoran who looked perfectly normal not like Sakura who's still looking blue.

To Sakura's shock and disgust, Syaoran agreed with her father saying that snakes are *indeed* delicious. That made her want to go to the bathroom and puke. But if she was disgusted she made herself look like she's under control, the only thing that's betraying her cool was the bluish tint on her face.

"Okay.. i guess you're both right..," Sakura said giving in.

After a while a waiter took their orders.

I just have to act normal..> Sakura thought, convincing herself, If they can eat it, so do i..>

At last the moment they have been waiting for came, a waiter balancing a tray with 3 bowls on it, he carefully handed each of them their bowls and poured the soup. the SNAKE SOUP. After the waiter left the two men began tasting the snake, correction.. the soup..> Sakura thought, as she stared at her untouched bowl.

"Oishii," Fujitaka-san complimented.

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Sakura groaned silently. She slowly dipped her spoon on her soup and scooped some. She took a deep breath and she took her spoon to her mouth.

This was a torture after all...> Sakura thought as she swallowed the soup without really tasting it. She scooped some more and just swallowed each spoonfuls as fast as she could, not minding if her manners look so *unladylike*. And totally not caring if half of the people at the restaurant was staring at her, all that mattered in her mind presently was how to finish the dish presented in front of her. After a few minutes, Sakura looked at her bowl again, happy that she had already eaten most of it, that was when she realized that both Syaoran and her father was staring at her disbelievingly.

"Hoe?," she asked, not knowing what was going on around her for the past minutes.

"Sakura-san, if i hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it," Fujitaka said after a full minute of silence.

"Neither do I," Syaoran agreed, nodding his head, spoon still on hand.

Sakura turned deep crimson.

"Where are your manners?.. are you that hungry that you go off eating like a horse?," her father asked. She blushed uncontrollably, she began sliding down the table.

I wish the floor would open and just swallow me up.. this is totally, way, way embarrassing..,> she thought, she hated it when her father scolded her in front of *someone*, especially if that someone was Syaoran. It was just too embarrassing to think.

"Gomen..," was all she whispered head bent, after all she was still embarrassed to talk and not to mention raise her head and see those disbelieving faces. Their expression. *His* expression.

Geezz.. maybe now he think that I'm a horse with a serious case of gluttony..> she sighed at her thought.

Her father looked at her and then sighed, "Okay.. just eat now.. normally..,"

At that she shot her head up only seeing her father continuing with his snake, she turned to look at Syaoran, who eyed her with sympathy.

She smiled at him sheepishly, he smiled back at her before continuing with his snake too. After a while, she returned her gaze to her snake, imagining that her soup was still a snake with red eyes, hissing. Observing her, while it's tongue flick in and out of it's tiny mouth, the thought made her want to puke... again.

She turned blue... again. I couldn't take any of these anymore..> she thought as she pushed her bowl away from her, signalling that she was already finished. She reached for her glass of iced-tea and downed most of it. The taste of her tea made her feel normal, now, she didn't feel like throwing up.

She wouldn't say the traditional 'it was a fiest' since the food was not really likable... for her, but as for her companions, they both ate all of it and were presently murmuring the traditional 'it was a fiest'.

How can they say that it was a fiest?.. geezz.. i never would understand men..> she thought as she stared at their clean bowl, totally opposite of Sakura's bowl, which still have some remains of the soup.

After paying their bill, they walked outside the restaurant and turned to Syaoran.

"Well?.. where are we going now?.. tourist guide?..," Sakura asked him with a teasing tone on her voice, "I heard there's something sounded like the ocean here..," she trailed off, trying to remember what place that was.

Fujitaka-san just stood there waiting for the two to make their decisions, after all, he decided that this would be *Sakura's* vacation.

"The Ocean Park!," Syaoran suddenly said.

"Yeah!.. that was it!," Sakura chimed in enthused, "I heard from Tomoyo that there were some really good sections there..,"

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed as he put his hands over his chest.

"Otousan.. to the Ocean Park.. Onegai?..," Sakura pleaded.

Fujitaka-san smiled at her daughter, "Ofcourse, this is your vacation, after all..," then he turned to Syaoran, "Where's this Ocean Park located?,"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Hoe!!!," Sakura said, her eyes, sparkling with pleasure, she hadn't seen so many people like this in ages, it was *practically* crowded, she wondered what was the occassion why there are so many people. She felt... good. She ran towards some place then another, looking at the different fishes, they were currently at Shark Aquarium. She ran from places to places, enjoying each sight. Until..   
"Otousan!.. look! what kind of shark was that?," she asked turning around, hoping to see her father and Syaoran, bt there was no one behind her. She was alone.

"Hoe?," she said, confused and most of all... nervous. Maybe Otousan and Syaoran-kun's playing a trick to me.. maybe they're purposely hiding from me,> she tried to think to keep some bad thoughts on her mind. I'll just walk around and find them...> she resolved.

After 15 minutes of nonstop walking she finally seated on a bench, she was almost out of breath until someone came up to her. He was quite handsome, cute even with his brown hair, like the shade of Syaoran-kun' but the only difference was his eyes, they weren't amber-brown like Syaoran's, they were deep bluish black.

I think he's about my age..,> Sakura guessed.

He greeted her in Cantonese, which she couldn't understand. She just shooked her head and said, "I couldn't understand you.." she said helplessly.

At that the boy smiled and quickly changed his language, "Sorry..," he apologized, his pronounciation was like Li-kun's when he first arrived Japan.

But this *isn't* Li-kun.. you're lost.. remember?,> she reminded herself.

"It's okay..," she answered the boy's apologies.

"anyway..," she started, "who are you?," she asked, "are you following me all this time?,"

"Yes, I have, my apologies, I didn't mean to follow you, I just thought that you look like kind of lost, anyway, my name's Lian Xian," he held out his hand.

"Sakura," she said as she took his hand and shook it briefly, "as a matter of fact, you're right, I'm really lost..," she admitted as she let her hands fall to her sides, gripping the bench slightly, "I got separated with my father and my friend," she explained, she looked at the sky, as always, and observed that it was already getting dark, worry washed over her, she don't know what would she do, this place was so foreign to her. She had never been on this place before.

They talk and laugh for a moment trying to ease the tension and worry that was clearly written on Sakura's face, Sakura in the meanwhile, being a japanese has translated Lian Xian's name to Rian Shan, she now call him Rian-san, she tried to ease off the worry in her as he talk to him, he made her feel a little better though, but not enough..

Seeing the girl in distress and worry, Lian Xian tried to think of a solution on how to help the beautiful girl sitting in front of him, he tried to thing of some other ways, but there's only one sure way to help her, but he was uncertain how he would ask her. After a few minutes her spoke to her.

"Sakura-san, would you like to spend this night with us?," he asked abruptly.

He startled the girl out of her wits, he observed as he saw her involuntarily jumped off to her feet, "Hoe?," she said. He figured it out after a moment of talking with her that 'hoe' is her favorite expression, it was cute, he thought.

"Yeah, and tomorrow morning, I'll help you find your companions..," he explained as he held up his hands, "Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy..,"

Sakura smiled at him warmly, she could always detect if a person is bad or not, it was a gift to her by her own powers, and now looking at Lian Xian, she's sure that she's safe with him, "I'm sure you are Rian-san.. but how would your family think.. about... I mean, you bringing a complete stranger on your home?," she asked uncertain, she has to be sure if she wouldn't cause his family some troubles.

"I'm sure they'll understand why I have to take you home, they'll understand that after a minute their eyes fall upon you.." he assured her as he offered her to take his hand.

"Okay..," she answered, unsure of the meaning of his last comment. The moment their eyes fall upon me?.. what was that all about?..> she thought as she took his hand and follow him.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fujitaka-sensei, I don't see any trace of Sakura anywhere!," Syaoran told Sakura's father frantically.

Fujitaka-san fought to contain his calmness even though he already knew that his *only* daughter is missing.

"Good thing I gave her some money," he murmured, firguring out that if ever they won't find her today, she'll know that she can just stay on a hotel for a night. He tried to convince himself that Sakura's already resting at one of the hotels there. He looked at the sky, a gesture he know that her daughter loves to do, it was dark already, faint stars can already be seen in the horizon, he called Li-kun. After all they've been searching for hours.

"We will stop searching for today, but tomorrow, we'll definitely return," he told Syaoran, "I know Sakura's safe around her, maybe she already reserved a room for her for a night.. I gave her some money this morning, the money I gave her must be enough for a hotel room for a day or two..," he concluded, mostly to himself.

"But--," Syaoran protested.

"She's safe," Fujitaka-san assured him, "Because it's her it's going to be fine,".

I just hope I'm right..,> he thought as he and Syaoran stepped into a cab. Towards the hotel they have reserved for them.

As Syaoran stepped inside the cabby, he stared through the window and murmured, "You should be okay, Sakura..,"

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**Next: Chapter Three: Coincidence?**   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's PS:** Wai! I finally finished this chapter! Many thanks to Yuuhi-san, Epin-san, Meena-san and a whole lot more, for the informations about Hongkong. I really don't know what I'm talking about back there.. I mean back there at the Ocean Park or Victoria Peak!.. but at least I got over with it already.. ^_^. Anyway, Rian's pronounced as 'reeh-yan'.

::5:21:00::11:35::P:M::   


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	3. Coincidence?

Hongkong Shi ni   
by: Mattel   
ai_no_hime@mail.com

~~Standard DISCLAIMERS apply~~

Author's notes: Here we go again.. *more* new characters, added to Lian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Hongkong Shi ni**   
by: Mattel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three - Coincidence?******

"Mom.. I'm home!," Rian yelled after opening the door and taking Sakura with him.

His mother replied something in cantonese and reappeared on the living room, "Who's your companion?," she asked, changing her language to be understood by the visitor Rian brought home, she was certain that the girl he brought was a foreigner because of something in her aura. She also felt something different from her, though, she couldn't distinguish what it was.

Rian stepped aside to fully show Sakura, "She's Sakura Kinomoto, mom, she's from Japan, and she was lost at the Ocean Park so I decided to bring her home for the night,"

"Good evening uh..," she trailed off, not knowing his mother's name was.

Rian's mother smiled warmly at her, "Mian Lin," she supplied.

Sakura's smile grew, she suddenly felt very comfortable, like being on her own home again, "Good evening Mian Rin-san," she greeted politely.

Out of nowhere six heads pop out of nowhere, two were boys, obviously much older than her and Rian, about 18. And the rest where girls, three of them seemed older than the two boys that were older than her and Rian, one of the girls seems 19 and the two other older girls seems 20 or so, and the fourth girl was younger than them, obviously she's the youngest.

almost 7 years old..>, Sakura conluded.

"Who are you?," "What's your name?," "Are you Rian's girlfriend?," "Where did you came from?,"

Questions like these came streaming out of the six new people around them. Mian Lin clapped her hands loudly.

"Enough with those questions, our visitor, is tired...," their mother explained.

Sakura shook her head, "No that's okay, I'm glad I'm able to meet them," she turned towards the six new people, and bowed her head politely, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, from Japan." she told them.

The 3 older women came to her and fussed about how cute she was, about how fine her hair was and everything. Until one of the women asked her, "Are you Rian's current girlfriend?,"

Sakura blushed. Same with Rian.

"It ain't like that!," Rian said, "...I just hope she would be someday.." he added murmuring.

The three older sister came fussing about her blush this time, "Aw! you're so cute when you blush.." one of them complimented. Then all of a sudden one of the women who was currently fussing with her gasped, "Oh, we aren't properly introduced yet.."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"I'm Yulin,.. I'm the oldest one around here..," one of the women said, she has fine and silky black hair that falls till her hips and a deep gray eyes.

The second one snorted and smiled sheepishly, "I'm LingLing, I'm the second one that's in-charge here, after Yulin-oneesan, ofcourse..," she said.

She's the prettiest one here..> Sakura thought, with her long wavy brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She turned to the third one of the oldest women.

"and I'm Yuan Lin.. I'm really pleased to meet you,," She said shyly.

She's pretty too..,> Sakura thought, Maybe if Tomoyo was here she would videotape all of them..>

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, it was Rian.

"Come I will introduce you to my brothers," he said nearly dragging her out of the living room.

It's a surprise, that I feel so warm and comfortable here..> she thought happily as she let herself be dragged.

After a minute she was under the scrutiny of two eyes, the first set of eyes were deep black, and the second set were deep brown.

"Brother!," Rian said, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, crossing his arms on front of his chest, the gesture Sakura thought of him as the cutest and the most endearing.

After a few more minutes his two brothers nodded in approval at Sakura.

"hmmm.. you have a good taste on women..is she your girlfriend?," they both asked in unison.

Speaking of unison, Sakura and Rian blushed in unison.

"No! it ain't nothing like that!," Rian protested while trying to keep the color of his face on check, why is everyone asking me that!..> he thought.

"Oh?," one of his brothers said raising one of his brows, "Then you wouldn't mind taking her for myself.. she certainly is a handful," he said glancing at the still fire-engine red Sakura. He chuckled at Sakura's expense, "She certainly is cute, I could really take her for me..," he told his younger brother.

"No way!," the other brother complained, "No fair! why do you always hog the girls with quality?.. I'll take her myself, she's too beautiful for you!," he smirked at his brother.

"Why you little.. irk!," they began brawling. Except for Rian, who just stood there watching his brothers brawl.

Sakura sweat-dropped. She really thought their brawling was cute.

After a moment they stopped brawling, it was Rian's turn to talk, "Hey, introduce yourselves first..,"

The first one, who seemed older than the other one and the one with the deep black eyes bowed before her politely and *exaggeratedly*, "Allow me to introduce myself ojousan," he started taking Sakura's hand to his lips, but before his lips touched Sakura's hand...

BONK!

Rian punched his older brother on the head, "I said introduce, and no touching allowed,"

His other brother who was presently watching the whole exchange smirked.

"Fine..," his older brother said rubbing his sore head, "I'm Fei Long," he said as he turned to his chair to seat, "And that guy over there," he said pointing on the direction Rian's other brother was, "Is our helper.. no, actually, we've adopted him," he joked.

The guy on the other end of the room snorted, "Actually, I'm Jian Shui," he told her.

Sakura nodded, "Pleased to meet you two.. ," she smiled at them.

The two brothers then turned towards Rian, "You sure she's not your girlfriend?," Fei asked speculatively.

Rian sweat-dropped, "Ofcourse!, I mean, we just met.. right Sakura-san?,"

"Hai, hai..," Sakura then agreed.

At that a complete silence filled the room, but it wasn't an unpleasant silence, it's the kind of silence when all the people around you wanted to say something but couldn't get words to express it.

"Dinner's ready!," Someone called from the kitchen, it was Rian's mom, Mian Lin.

Rian took Sakura's hands, much to his older brother's disgust.

"Oi~i! Rian!," shouted Fei Long, "No touching!!!,"

Jian just chuckled.

Rian paid them no attention he just turned towards Sakura, "Come on, dinner's ready..,"

"Okay.., are you sure it's okay if I join your family?.. wouldn't I be a little out of the picture?..," she asked him worriedly.

"Come on, I'm sure it's okay," he assured her as he dragged her (again) this time into the dining room.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope that Sakura's okay..," Syaoran mumbled as he eat his dinner.

All three of them, Sakura, her father and him, has all different and separate rooms, presently Fujitaka-san was downstairs cancelling the room where Sakura should have been now.

"Should have been..," he murmured as he trailed off, "But not she's not there...,"

Then after some time a thought came knocking at the side of his brain.

"Cerberus!," he remembered, 'He should be able to locate Sakura's power!," he said, mostly to himself as he rummaged through Sakura's baggage. He brought her baggage into his room as her father told him to do, Finally he found a small pouch that is very different from the others, since it looks like it breathing.

"Aha!," he exclaimed as he opened the pouch. There curled in front of him is a sleeping Kero. He pulled him roughly out of the pouch, shaking him forcefully until we wakes up.

"Nani?.. Sakura-chan.. I'm still sleeping..," he mumbled sleepily. Syaoran couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't believe that a beast like Kero could sleep almost all day. He sighed exasperatedly. Then took a deep breath,

"Cerberus!!," he yelled at one of Kero-chan's teddy bear ears.

Kero-chan immediately woke up and almost jumped out of Syaoran's lap, "Nani?!... the brat's the one who's waking me up?.. what do you want? where's Sakura?," he demanded. Leave it to Kero, he's the most oblivious beast that ever lived.

Syaoran placed him beside him and snorted, "That's what I'm going to ask you.. Sakura's missing," he told him as he lay over his neatly made bed.

Kero-chan flew on front of his face, "What are you saying?.. how can I know where's Sakura-chan?,"

Syaoran sighed, "Can't you feel her powers?.. can't you track her down by using your inhuman power tracking talent?," he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, indicating a nervous and tired gesture.

"Track her down huh?," Kero-chan muttered as he flew up to the open window, a cold night air rushed to greet him as he sat on the windowsill, "Maybe tomorrow would be a better time to find her, since I'm pretty sure tomorrow morning she'll be out in the open trying to find you guys too..," he told Syaoran, "And I'm pretty sure she's safe.. after all she's the card mistress..,"

"You told me the same thing as Fujitaka-sensei but that's why I'm afraid of! she's the card mistress and some people here might sense that and treat her as the enemy!," he informed him.

"Geezz.. ofcourse I know that fact Li boy, but do you expect them to attack a cute smiling girl like Sakura? maybe they'll fall head over heels over her before they even do her some harm!," Kero reasoned.

Syaoran's brows creased, "Don't call me Li-boy, stuffed toy..,". He know that *he* was the one Kero-chan was referring to even though his statement about 'falling head over heels before they can harm her' was a cloaked reference of him. Partly, it was true, he had fell head over heels before he can actually do her some harm.

"Whatever, at least a stuff toy's cute.. anyway, as I was saying, you're from here aren't you?..," he asked.

Syaoran stood up and walked towards the window as well, looking at the dark horizon with faint stars, "Yeah..," he said.

"Then why don't you visit your family while you're here?..,"

Syaoran got worried on how to answer that question, Yeah.. I should visit them,> he thought using his logic, but then another part of his brain argued with his logical thinking, If you visit them, you'll never return back to Japan and see her again!..>

"Well?," Kero-chan asked, impatiently waiting for his answer.

"I.. I want to.. b-but.. if th-they see.. me.. I would.. uh..," he stammered unable to continue.

"You wouldn't be able to go back with us.. right?," Kero-chan supplied, "I know you more than you think, you know..,"

Syaoran couldn't help but agree with the stuff toy. Then there was a loud knock on the door, "Syaoran-san," someone's voice came muffled by the door.

Syaoran walked towards the door and opened it, It was Fujitaka-sensei.

"Syaoran-san.. I think you ought to sleep now.. we still need to wake up early tomorrow to find Sakura-san..," he informed him.

Syaoran smiled warmly at Sakura's father, he always seemed so concerned, family relative or not, such a warm person, "Okay.. I would be after a couple of more minutes..,"

"Don't stay up late..," Fujitaka-san told him before he left.

After he left, Syaoran closed the door and turned again to the still pretending teddy bear in the window sill, "Okay, he's gone..,"

It was still hard for Kero to act normal around everybody except Syaoran and Sakura, even though Fujitaka-san is actually the reincarnation of the clow.

"I should sleep now.. I still have a lot more things to do tomorrow," he mumbled to Kero-chan as he crawled up to his bed and turned of the lights. Kero-chan just flew over the cabinet and opened a drawer where he could sleep.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell us more about your family, Sakura-chan," Rian's oldest sister, Yulin asked.

Sakura chewed carefully on her food this time, afraid that she would make a glutton out of herself, she was still grateful that all of them was ecstatic to have her on their house that they invited her to join them on their dining table while eating dinner.

"Well actually I have only one older brother," she told them, as she put down her eating utensils after finishing her delicious dinner, well, compared to her last meal.. the snake, she remembered, "Anyway, he's such a pain sometimes.. he always tease me for being a monster.. though,"

Yuan Ling's eyes began to sparkle, "Sakura-chan, what does he looks like? is he handsome?..," she asked her. Sakura chuckled half-heartedly, "For me he looks okay, but I don't know.. all I know is his bestfriend is more good-looking than him.. ," she smiled at her thoughts of Yukito.

"Oh yeah?," Lingling asked, "What his name?,"

"Yukito..,"

The three older women's eyes began to sparkle, "Actually I have a picture of them..," Sakura's voice cut in.

"Really?!," the three girls asked in unison, the 3 younger boys groaned, they hate this girly stuff.

Sakura took out her wallet, and took out a picture of Yukito and Touya and handed it to the three women.

After seeing the three girls gasped, "they're soo cute!!," Lingling squealed.

"I'll have this black haired one... I think it's your brother right?," Yulin asked her, Sakura just nodded.

"Oh! that silver haired guy is soo cute too!," Yuan Lin said, "I'll hog him for me..,"

Rian groaned audibly.

His sister's eyes turned to him, he just ignored them.

He turned to Sakura, "Uh.. I've been meaning to ask you earlier.. uh..," he stammered.

What could he possibly ask me that he lost his cool and stammered?> Sakura thought, "What is it?.. come on..," she asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?," he asked abruptly, so abruptly that Sakura was taken off-guard. All the people's eyes on the table including Rian's mother turned towards her, everything was silent, they were obviously waiting for her answer. Rian already regretted what he'd asked, he hadn't thought that the question would bring her an unexpected undivided attention.

Almost immediately Syaoran's image appeared in Sakura's mind, she shook it off, We couldn't even talk for five minutes.. how can I consider him my boyfriend?.. well.. It would be nice if he was..> she thought.

"None..," she answered him.

All three girls gasped, "You don't have a boyfriend? for someone as cute as you must definitely have a boyfriend!," Yulin said, "Are all the guys on your place's blind or what?," she added.

Sakura blushed, "Well, I couldn't consider him as a boyfriend..," she said silently.

"Are you saying something?," Rian asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No.. nothing....,"

Rian sighed inaudibly, he felt relieved, somehow.. because..he couldn't admit even to himself, that he fell in love at first sight with Sakura, he just didn't believe on those things before this day, the day he met her.

The day he met Sakura.

Surely all of his sisters and brothers would endlessly tease him for that, he doesn't like to be teased about things like that. And he just couldn't afford to drive her away from him.

"Okay.. that's enough.. we should let Sakura-san sleep," Mian Lin, her host's mother, clapped her hands as a sign that she need their attention.

"you could sleep in my room," Rian blurted out, suddenly.

Yulin gasped, "Rian!, what do you mean she could sleep in your room? remember you only have one bed... where do you expect her to sleep?.. beside you?," she asked sternfully.

Rian blushed, he didn't mean to *share* a room with her, besides she's a girl, and he's a guy.. totally opposite, and not meant to share a room, specially, sleep *together*, side by side, he turned to a deeper shade of red.

Fei Long whistled, "Way to go, brother!,"

Their mother shot Fei the *look*. He immediately shut his mouth.

Jian snickered.

Rian tried to explain, "It ain't like that! what I meant to say was.. she could take my room.. while I can sleep in the living room..,"

Yuan snorted, "Then sneak back into your room at midnight, and try to scare Sakura-chan out of her wits.. is that what you want?,"

Rian shook his head so hard that his hair was sticking up when he stopped, "No! ofcourse she could lock the door!,"

"But *you* have the _key_ to your own room," Lingling interjected.

"Then you take it!," Rian said. He felt helpless that everyone around him were suspecting that he could do such a thing.

Now it was Jian's turn to snort, "But you have a spare!," he reminded Rian.

"Fine!,.. so do someone here have an idea where she would sleep then?," Rian almost shouted out of desperation.

"Have you already forgotten that we have a *guest room*? certainly she could sleep there..," their mother reminded stonily.

Sakura sweat dropped, so are the others.

Rian blushed deep crimson, he hated to admit it, but he really did forgot about the whole thing, "eheheheheh..," he forced out a laugh.

"Okay.. first me must clean the table," Yulin told everybody.

"I'll do the dishes if you don't mind..," Sakura offered.

Yulin turned to her, "No, Sakura-chan you're a visitor not a newly hired maid..," she reasoned.

Sakura pouted, "I just wanted to help..," she said, still pouting.

"Aw.. you're so cute when you do that...," Yulin said defeatedly.

Sakura's face glowed, "Then can I do the dishes?," she asked hopefully, she really wanted to do something for them in return even if it means just doing the dishes.

Yulin shook her head, "No..isn't I right mother?," she said turning to her mom.

Mian Lin agreed with her oldest daughter, "Right, now, Lian, kindly show her to her room..," she requested using Rian's cantonese name, at the still blushing Rian.

"Okay mother..," he took Sakura's arm and led her upstairs.

"Are you sure she would be safe with him mother?," Rian heard LingLing asked their mother.

Their mother just nodded.

The two boys just snickered, "That's what you think..," Fei said, snickering.

Rian could feel his face turning to a deeper shade of red, if that was still possible, he already think that the house was already suffocating him.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your room..," Rian said as he stopped in front of a room, he opened the door slowly expecting to see dust, because the guestroom hadn't been used for like.. ages, but here's a shocker, when he opened the door, it was clean and organized.

"Anyway, here's you room..," he told her again, mind wandering off for some explanations why the room was clean since they haven't had any visitors since Rian was five.

Sakura thanked him and hopped inside the door, "Thank you Rian-san..," she said as she stood in front of him.

Rian allowed himself to smile an impish grin, "No problem..," he stopped then stared at her, she really is beautiful..> his heart raced just the sight of her in front of him.

Sakura smiled at him warmly, warmly enough to make Rian feel he's melting, just as she was about to close the door, she muttered, "Oyasumi..,"

Now Rian was confused, "Oyasumi?,"

Opening back the door, Sakura popped her head out again, "Ooops, sorry, it just means good night..,"

"Goodnight too," Rian replied before going downstairs.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning slowly crept in.

Even though it was only 6:00 in the morning, both Fujitaka-san and Syaoran was fully awake and dressed already, but there was only a little problem for Syaoran,

"Kero-chan!," Syaoran almost yelled exasperatedly, it was *so* hard to wake Kero-chan.

Grr.. if this animal isn't the great beast Clow-san created.. I wouldn't know what happened to him right now.. anyway, how's this stuffed toy became great anyway?..> he thought as he continued shaking Kero.

"Wake up you sleepy head little teddy..," Syaoran muttered.

At last, after 15 minutes he finally and successfully woke him up, "Get up!," Syaoran told him.

"What is it now Li-boy? can't you see I'm sleeping peacefully?..," he muttered as he *rubbed* his eyes. [AN:I don't know if he can *actually* rub his eyes with his.. uh.. hands?]

Syaoran groaned inwardly,couldn't he see that Sakura's still missing?, did he fail to see that *their* master is already missing?.. how can he be so calm about this?..> he thought.

"Sakura's missing!, stuff toy!," Syaoran seethed through clenched teeth.

At that Kero-chan flew up, "Oh yeah.. I totally forgot about it.., are we leaving now?," he inqiured.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes, "Why'd you think I was waking you up for?..," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Then how would you bring me?.. surely I can't fly and let myself be publicized..," Kero told Syaoran,

"I would bring a backpack..," Syaoran informed him while pointing on a bag that's presently lying on the floor.

"Okay.. Okay..,' Kero-chan said defeatedly as he opened the zipper of the bag and stuffed himself inside, "be sure to bring food," Kero-chan reminded.

Then there was a loud knock on the door, "Syaoran-san..," the voice called, it was obviously Fujitaka-san, Syaoran already knew it even though the voice came in muffled by the doors.

"I'm ready," he called as he opened the door.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the door of her room quietly, determined not to disturb anyone in the house, it was still 6:15 AM, and obviously, she was the first one to be up. She walked outside the balcony, and stretched a little, inhaling the fresh scent of the trees that were present in the backyard. She looked up the sky, her favorite gesture, and stared at the pinkish tint of the fading dawn. She felt refreshed and determined. Determined to find her companions. She leaned over the balcony, and closed her eyes, letting the morning air caress her face.

"Where are you?.. Otousan.. ," she murmured then trailed off, eyes still closed. She tilted her head a little, letting the cool morning air rush freely to her face, she sighed from pleasure.

"You're early today..," said a deep, throaty and raspy voice, obviously the owner of the voice seemed to have just awaken.

Sakura *nearly* jumped from the balcony because of pure surprise, "Hoeee..," she exclaimed as she turned around. It was Rian, obviously fresh from sleep, with messy and *disheveled* hair, half-asleep eyes and practically all the creases of his blanket etched lightly on his face, he really look hilarious. Sakura refrained from laughing, afraid that she would hurt his feelings, but even though totally disheveled, he looked more cuter than usual, the thought made Sakura blush.

Geeh.. Get a grip, I'm lost here in this foreign place and all I could think about is the cute guy who just rescued me from sleeping somewhere?.. geeh.. how could I even think about *that*?..I have far more important things to think about than that..> she thought, mentally scolding herself.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to surprise you like that..," he said seriously as he walked towards her, "You wanna leave early today?," he asked without even looking at her, he stopped beside her and leaned on the balcony watching the rising sun on the horizon, sending its rays to every directions, the morning looked beautiful.

Sakura just nodded as she looked at him, to her surprise he looked back at her and she almost caught a glimpse of sadness on his tantalizing bluish-black eyes.

"Is something wrong?," she asked worriedly, afraid that she had done something wrong.

He looked down at their backyard, "After you return to Japan.. just promise me you'll write a letter once in a while..," he said in a voice filled with sadness.

Sakura nodded vigorously, "That I won't forget..," she told him sincerely as she looked at him again.

He looked back at her beautiful green orbs, he felt like it was pulling him, drowning him, until he couldn't resist the temptation.

He took her shoulders and leaned his head towards her. Kissing her.

She was shocked when she felt Rian's lips on hers, but due to his insistent kiss, she couldn't held back. Pictures of Syaoran in her mind being thrown to the very back part of her brain. She kissed him back.

"Whoo-hoo!," Fei whistled at the doorway of the balcony, "I didn't know you had it with you brother..," he said.

The two just broke and turned away from each other, from pure surprise. Each one was blushing tremenduously.

"heheheh..," Fei laughed wickedly, "I'll just leave you two morning love birds there.. hope you didn't mind that I've interrupted," he teased before completely disappearing, leaving Sakura with Rian.

There was a very looong silence.

"Uh.. so-sorry.. I didn't mean.. to.. uh.. yo-you.. kn-know..," Rian stammered, failing to face her. Face still burning red from embarrassment.

Hearing his nervous apology, she gathered all the courage and self-control that was left with her and turned to face Rian, well not exactly face, because Rian's back was still turned towards her.

"Uh.. it's okay.. I know you didn't mean it..," she said almost above whisper.

At that Rian faced her, face still pinkish, "Uh.. sorry, again.. it wouldn't happen again.. ," he promised failing to have eye contact with her.

"So," Sakura started, forcing her voice to be a little cheery, to ease the thick tension between them, "let's go.. I still need to be early..," she held out her hand waiting for Rian to take it.

Rian took her hand gratefully, "Thanks." he said, .. and I like you,> he thought, biting back his tongue before everything go wrong again, that kiss was a mistake, good thing that he hadn't drove Sakura away by that. But he still have a problem.

It added another reason to his long list to like her more.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She *must* be here today," Syaoran gritted through his teeth as he, Fujitaka-san and Kero-chan searched for her through the thickening crown at the Ocean Park. The place where they all have been separated to each other, "Are you getting anything?,"

Sneaking a look from Syaoran's backpack, Kero-chan shook his head, "No.. I can't get anything from her.. maybe she's not here though..,"

"Even a faint trace?," Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Nuh-uh..,"

At that moment Fujitaka-san came up to them, "Syaoran-san, have any news?..," he asked.

Syaoran shook his head, sadly. Then he looked up the sky and whispered longingly, "Where are you Sakura?,"

After a moment Kero-chan almost screamed inside Syaoran's bag, "Hey!,"

Cutting the emotional scene Syaoran's been pulling, he glared at Kero-chan, "what's your problem anyway?," he hissed.

Fujitaka's *almost* surprised by the thing that's moving inside the bag, but he paid no attention to it, maybe he was just seeing things from worry, because of Sakura's sudden disappearance.

Kero-chan glared back, "I'm only telling that I'm already sensing her powers, but if you don't want to then I might as well go to sleep," he dared.

"No!, don't do that, now tell me where is it coming from?," he asked pleasantly enough.

Kero-chan smirked, "I know you would see it my way, Li boy,.. that way!," he said pointiong straight ahead.

"Just be sure you're right, stuff toy," Syaoran muttered as he ushured Fujitaka-san to follow him.

"Of course I'm right because I'm not a brat like you," Kero-chan assured, crossing his *fingers* behind him.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay with this place?.. I mean are you sure they'll find you here?," Rian asked Sakura anxiously, fidgeting with his fingers on his lap as they sat on a bench under the shade of a big tree they didn't recognize.

Sakura nodded. She was quite sure they would find her here. She knew they would find her here. She's sure.

"You know..," Rian started, unable to formulate a coherent sentence, "I've been meaning to ask you.. uh..," he continued but was cut off by the sight of two men running towards their place. One was almost their age, and the other was almost double of their age. He looked at Sakura, who's just stood up from their seat, yelling, "Otousan!,"

Rian casually stood up to his feet, hoping he wouldn't appear very nervous.

As the two men neared them, Sakura immediately rushed to the older one and hugged him, "I missed you so..," he heard her whisper. Then Rian turned his attention to the other boy who looked like their age.

I just hope she's not her boyfriend..,> he thought, But he told you she has none!,>

After a minute Sakura regained her composure and turned to introduce his companion to her father on Syaoran. Sakura cleared her throat and gestured towards Rian, "Otousan, this is Lian Xian, he was the one--hoe?," she stopped looking differently at Syaoran and Rian, "Is something the matter, Rian?," she asked.

"Xiaolang Li..," she heard him say, So they knew each other> Sakura thought, confused by the whole situation. She turned to look at Syaoran who was also busy staring at Rian.

What's going on here?,> Sakura almost asked but kept it to herself, if she'd want to know, they would have tell her sooner or later.

Syaoran was gazing stonily at the boy who's in front of him, he couldn't be mistaken, he has to be..

"Cousin...," Syaoran whispered in acknowledgement, he was his cousin from the side of his father.

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**Next Chapter: Chapter Four: Thoughts and Questions**   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**AUTHOR'S P.S.**   
****   
At last I've finished this chapter, Okay, le'me clear things up, Lian Xian is only from my imagination, since Meiling is the only cousin that was mention both in the movie and the series, why not make another cousin? surely, Syaoran have lots of cousins and relatives since he was from a 'clan'. Oh well... I *know* that this is the chapter that sucks most, but don't blame me, blame the starting of school here. I would start going to school on June 5. Geeh.. I hate school. So maybe due to the opening of school, Chapter Four would be delayed, maybe.. I'm not sure, I still have a week left from my vacation. oh! before you go C&C are deeply appreciated!.. I hope most of them would be *constructive*. Now, blame me for being vain. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  



	4. Thoughts and Questions

**Hong Kong shi ni**   
by: Mattel   
ai_no_hime@mail.com

****~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~~****

* * *

**HONG KONG SHI NI**

by: Mattel

* * *

  
**Chapter Four** - Thoughts and Questions

"What are you doing here Xiao Lang?," Rian asked incredulously at the stunned Syaoran.

"I never thought I would ever..," Syaoran whispered, mostly to himself.

Sakura's eyes were presently darting from Syaoran to Rian, not quite catching up with the situation, "Hoe?,"

"I guess you're too surprised even to see me here, Xiao Lang, I never thought that you'll be one of Sakura's companion she's talking about," he paused for a moment, then continued, "The last thing I heard about you was that you were sent to Japan, to capture the cards that were entrusted to us by our ancestors.. and then after a while I also heard that you failed that mission, that you were defeated by some _girl._ I thought you know that anything that would be a hindrance towards the--" then he stopped and a shocked expression covered his face, "Don't tell me she's--," he looked at Sakura. 

"I'm what?," Sakura inquired after she was blatantly inserted in their argument. 

Syaoran fixed her with a 'look', "The mistress," he told her. 

Sakura raised one eyebrow, "So?.. what if I am? that doesn't mean I am abnormal isn't it?," 

Rian stared at Sakura with disbelief, he couldn't believe her that she *was* the mistress, and he didn't even sensed it!, all the time he was busy falling in love and not noticing that she has some powers. But then he couldn't help himself can't he?, he thought. 

Now Sakura was confused even more, but if she's confused, her father, Fujitaka-san, was more confused than ever so he just invited Rian to their hotel room to... settle things 

It was only a few minutes ride from the Ocean park towards the hotel, but Sakura couldn't help but observe the two boys that were obviously throwing deadly glares towards each other since she could clearly see them do it with her sitting on the middle of the two glaring boys. She couldn't understand them. She couldn't understand any of these. Sakura sighed inwardly, so much for the 'happy' vacation, this turned out to much more like a disaster. And it all started from a soup. She grimaced when she remembered that her ill fortune started after eating that gruesome snake. After some time, they finally arrived at the hotel and quickly directed all of them towards Syaoran's room. 

After some more moment none of them talked, waiting for each other to get comfortable first at Syaoran's room, after a while Fujitaka-san stood up and told them that he's got stuff to do, so that leaves Sakura with the two glaring boys and a still pretending Kero-chan. Sakura cleared her throat which brought the two boy's attention. 

Sakura sat on Syaoran's bed and stared at them, "Now, could any of you explain what was going on with you two back there?," she asked while shaking Kero-chan. Almost immediately after sensing that Fujitaka-san was gone, he moved and stretched a little, but not long before he noticed Rian staring at him with an incredulous look on his face, Kero-chan let out a little yelp. 

"So you must be the famous Clow Book guardian, Kerberus..," he said, while looking at Kero-chan, "You look a lot more like a miniature stuff toy than a guardian," 

At that Kero-chan flew towards him ready to kick his guts out of him, "Why you little gaki!, this chinese brat's bad enough, and another one was being added?!," he screeched while pointing a paw (?) at Syaoran's direction. 

After a series of frantic kicking, swearing and punching, Kero-chan at last gave in to Sakura's urges to calm down. "Kero-chan!, be quiet right this instant or else I won't cook you any pancakes again," she said giving him her ultimatum which never fail, quick as a flash the kicking and thrashing Kero-chan was replaced by a quiet, saintly Kero-chan. Sighing with relief, Sakura turned towards the shocked two boys, "Hoe?," she asked confused. 

"Is he all right?, just because of some pancakes?," Rian asked Sakura, eyes filled with disbelief turned towards Kero-chan. At that Kero-chan began thrashing again, using his legs (?) to kick Rian on his knee. Sakura sweat dropped, and then turned again towards Kero-chan. 

"Kero-chan! remember the pancakes..," she said, almost as if mocking him. At that Kero-chan changed into a whole new saintly Kero. 

"Okay..," Sakura started as she turned towards the two boys who sat in front of her, "Now.. kindly any of you tell me what's going on?," she asked, she hated it when she doesn't know the things that concerns her. 

"Well you see--," "it's because," they both started at once, then almost quickly Syaoran just shut up, glaring at Rian. 

"Well, go ahead, tell yours first," Syaoran motioned to Rian. Rian then looked at him with measured eyes, anger and jealousy were clearly written on his bluish jet-black eyes. 

Syaoran glared back at him. 

At that Rian smirked, then turned away from Syaoran and turned to look at Sakura. 

"I think you know now that I'm Xiao Lang's cousin, right?," he asked Sakura. 

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. 

"And I suppose you know that the Li clan must collect all the cards, right?," he asked Sakura again. 

Sakura bobbed her head up and down. 

Rian sighed, "well, that's the problem, you see, now that the cards have already chosen their new master, the matters entrusted to Xiao Lang failed.. and for that, we can't do anything.. but to take him back, but after 3 years of contacting him to come back and just take his responsibility as a heir of our clan, he refused." he stopped for breath. 

After hearing the word 'refused'. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, "Why did you refused then? Syaoran-kun," she asked. 

Sensing that Sakura was looking at him, Syaoran looked away then muttered, "It doesn't matter," through gritted teeth. 

Rian shook his head, "You're still hard-headed as ever Xiao Lang..," he said, feeling exasperated. 

At that Syaoran turned his hard amber brown eyes to Rian, "So what?.. it doesn't concern you.. does it?, so what if I refused then?..," he asked him, almost challenging. 

Rian shot up an eyebrow, "Well, now that we already knew that you're here, we couldn't allow you to go back to Japan.. Xiao Lang, accept your responsibilities as a man.. don't run away..," 

"I'm not running!," Syaoran said. 

"Well, what do you think you're doing?," Rian asked him. 

"I don't know...," 

At that Sakura chimed in, "He's right, Syaoran-kun, you must accept the matters entrusted to you," she said, even though it would cause my sadness, I couldn't let you separate from where you really belong>. 

Hearing Sakura's side, he let out a long sigh, "Are the elders mad?," he inquired to Rian. 

Rian scratched his head in a funny way, "At first, yes, but now.... I guess not, that is if you would come back to us Xiaolang," 

Syaoran stood up and walked towards the door, "Let me decide until sunset," at that he left the room, leaving Sakura with Rian. 

* * *

"Does he really have to go with you?" Sakura inquired.

Rian looked up from his hands towards the green orbs that always fascinates him, at first he couldn't talk, but after some minutes he managed to mutter a silent, "Yes". 

After hearing his answer, Sakura stood up and walked towards the window and looked down, there she saw Syaoran sitting alone on a bench, facing the expanse nothingness. 

Rian cleared his throat. 

Sakura turned to him, "Is something the matter?,"

"Nothing.. anyway, is.. Li...," Rian started.

Sakura glared at him, mostly because he IS Syaoran's cousin, so he should call him by his first name... that'll prove, they're a bit.. connected.. somehow.

"Err.. I mean, is Xiao Lang... important to you?.." he finally spat.

Sakura looked ghostly white then a red sheet started to creep from her neck to her cheeks..

"I don't know what you're saying.. but I'll say he's pretty important to me.. he's a friend.. and a caring one too," she said wistfully staring back at Syaoran's lone figure below.

"Just a friend?," Rian inquired. He does need to know before he plunged even further.

That thought took him by surprise. 'Plunged further for what?' he thought. Almost automatically his rational side of his mind replied this doubted feelings, 'For her feelings.. I must need to know if she loves him..'

Sakura turned to look at him, straight in the eye.

"I don't know.. all I know is that he's important to me," Sakura returned her gaze and glued them again on Syaoran's back, "He's so important to me, that I myself don't understand whether I would like for him to decide to come back to his relatives or come back with us to Tomoeda."

Sakura felt her eyes begin to feel so hot, she wonders why.. until her vision of Syaoran became so blurred that she wiped her eyes almost mechanically. She was surprised to know that she was *indeed* crying.

'Maybe Rian's right, maybe I do love him.. but does love feels like this?' she wondered. She turned to tell that to Rian but when she turned around there was already no one behind her. She just gazed below and almost magically she saw Rian's figure approach Syaoran.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" she said aloud as she saw Syaoran turned towards Rian and responded to whatever Rian's offering him.

* * *

"What?," Syaoran asked, stunned.

Rian was not patient, like his cousin, "I said, I challenge you to a fight, fight me like a man, and if you win, I'll let you go back to Japan with Sakura-san and not tell the elders about it," he stopped, waiting for a reply.

Syaoran glared at him but he asked anyway, "But if I lose?...," he trailed off.

Rian put up his hands, "Then, you have to come back with me, and face the elders.

Syaoran pondered at his words, he has a point there. But does he really like to go back to Japan with Sakura?.. he know deep inside that he wouldn't be able to live even for a week without Sakura. Even though she could be annoying sometimes, being 24/7 on front of his face. But he'll miss her, Kami, he'll sure miss her.

He finally came up to a conclusion.

"Okay, I'll spar with you..." Syaoran said as he glance towards his cousin.

Rian nodded almost in approval, "Good, then come and meet me on our house by sunrise, so that my mother and sisters can watch, you know how they hate missing us, spar, even when we're kids," he said wistfully.

Syaoran just whispered almost sarcastically, "Sure is..,"

At that he glanced up the hotel towards the window of Sakura, there he saw *her* watching them through the curtains, but when she felt him looking at her, she quickly disappeared.

Do I really want to go back?. Syaoran thought over and over to himself, until his head felt like it's going to explode. But suddenly Sakura's voice rang on his head, clearly.

_I tried my best because you're here with me Syaoran-kun, and with you always by my side, I know I'll be safe.___

Syaoran *know* he had to fight to go *home* with her. But he doubted if he'll ever win this challenge.

I just need to try my very best for Sakura. I need to.   


--- TO BE CONTINUED.

Next: Chapter Five - Sayonara... aishiteru..... futari koibito?!

* * *

  
Author's Notes: I know this chapter is the shortest one ever written, but don't worry, it'll be good on the end.. ^^;; if you want to read the previous chapters, go at: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~jmdl][1]

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~jmdl



	5. Sayonara.. aishiteru.. watashi no futari...

**Hongkong shi ni**   
by: Mattel

*~ Standard Disclaimers apply ~*

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter have been goddamned late, and I'm really sorry for that. I just had our periodical exams and I just took a **college entrance **exam, so could you blame me?

Syaoran: .. yeah...   
Mattel: aww.. hell, shut up

By the way, spare me if I use some uniquely exquisite words.. that's what I get from studying vocabulary words too much.. ^^;;   


* * *

**HONGKONG SHI NI**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

  
**Chapter Five - Sayonara.. aishiteru... watashi no futari koibito?!**

Birds chirping, leaves rustling, winds blowing... a perfect day in an exquisite day in Hongkong but not for Sakura and her colleages because this day would be the day Syaoran would take on Rian's challenge, and the prize would be, guess who, Sakura.. ofcourse~.

Sakura sighed, unbelieving the situation she's in.

"I couldn't understand how boy's mind works," she whispered as she stretched and yawned a little.

"Well, neither do I, ya know," a doll-like voice interrupted Sakura away from her reverie.

Sakura turned towards the source of the voice and smiled, "Now I know why I brought you, Kero-chan, you always make me smile even at times like this," she told him as she picked him up from bed.

Kero-chan mocked her by a horrified expression, "So now I'm turning into one of those you like to call 'stuff dolls'?! I believe that's what they do, to mak people happy huh?,"

Sakura giggled, she always laughs when Kero-chan tries to imitate a doll, "No you're not a doll to me Kero-chan, you're one of a kind talking doll," she whispered as she hugged him.

"Hmmmmmph~!," Kero-chan said trying so hard not to get swept away by her sentiments.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[ knock~! ] [ knock~! ] [ knock~! ]   


:: Aww, hell, is it morning already?, But i had just lied down to bed~! :: Syaoran thought as he blinked a few times trying to get used to the light, before a distant knocking at the door even registered to his mind.

:: Is getting a good night's sleep too much to ask? :: he thought.

"Gyaaah...," he half shouted as he made a dash towards the door not caring if his bed was in obvious state of disarray.

"K'so~! who could be this troublesome....," Syaoran started but the sentence died from his throat as he opened the door and nearly drowned into a pool of green lagoon.

Sakura smiled at him looking absolutely perfect and sunny, her smile was even enough to make Syaoran feel kissed and would never even want to end this magical moment.

:: How could one feel this corny is a mystery to me :: he thought as he blushed, ushering to Sakura to come in.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun," she looked over his shoulders and noticed that the bed was still a mess.

Syaoran in the meantime, having to notice _where_ she was looking, blushed and looked away.

:: K'so~! I'll never leave my bed a mess again~! ::

**[ note: okay, the _bed_ signifies nothing okay?, so just throw your wild fantasies aside. They're only 16 for Kami's sake ]**

Sakura turned to look at him again, "I see that you just got up... I.. uh.. , I'm sorry to bother, I'll just come back later," At that she reached for the door knob but even before she could _touch_ the knob, Syaoran instinctively grabbed her hand.

"Iie..," he told her as he shook his head, "Not a bother at all,".

She blushed as she realized that he actually told her to *stay*, but that just not what kept her glued on the ground, it's because of the intensity on the open stare Syaoran was giving her. She looked away feeling her face might, just might, explode or something.

"Uh...," she looked uneasily at Syaoran, "Okay,".

Realizing her uneasiness, he began to wonder why is that.

:: Well it is obviously about you, Syaoran no baka~! :: he thought, scolding himself.

After some time, he regained his cool and asked Sakura what is her purpose to visit him this *early*.

Sakura then clasped her hands in front of her and prayed to all Gods, Saints and prophets there are to please let her maintain her cool, "Well, actually, I'm just here to wish you luck--," at that Syaoran's face brightened, "--and ofcourse Rian too," and then fell almost immediately.

"Oh," was the only word Syaoran could manage right now.

:: Syaoran no baka~! what else did you expect? :: his subconscious mind scorned.

Sakura, being not-that-clueless anymore, saw the change on Syaoran's expression.

:: Was is something I said? I didn't mean anything to be that bad.. I just wanted to wish him luck.. :: Sakura thought, worried.

"Did I say something wrong?," she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Syaoran immediately snapped back into reality, "Uh.. no you didn't," he cursed himself inwardly not knowing that Sakura could very well hear him.

Widening her eyes, Sakura turned her eyes to his, questioningly, "Nani?,"

Now it was time for Syaoran's eyes to widen, "Gomen~! I was cursing myself because... uh...,"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "because....?,"

Syaoran tried to think of something but came up with nothing, "Just because...," he said while smiling quite sheepisly.

Sakura sighed in relief upon hearing this but quite disappointed not hearing the real reason behind his actions but remained silent, knowing it was not her place to ask and it's just about a ridiculous little thing no one would even care.

She just smiled at him, "Uh.. Syaoran-kun, I hope you'd win the spar but I also expect nothing less from Rian too," she blushed, realizing what would be the way Syaoran would take the true meaning of this little sentence.

"...".

"Anyway, I really should be going be going now," she said.

Even before Syaoran could utter a reply, Sakura was gone in a blink.

Syaoran sighed and put his hands on the pocket of his pajamas while saying, "Boku wa Baka," but on second thought, "I feel something would happen, I must follow her,".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura kept her head down all the while until, finally, she reaches Rian's house, she was about to knock when the door opened before her knuckles make contact with the wood, Rian appeared at the doorway, looking, handsome as always.

"How did you--," Sakura started, but was cut off by Rian's insisting lips covering her own. Her eyes went wide and goosebumps made themselves known. She felt shocked but she felt comfortable but her other rational side kept complaining that this was all wrong, that she has Syaoran back--

:: Back where?, we obviously aren't a couple but what I feel today, it's like comforting yet knowingly and naggingly wrong, maybe it's comforting since he's Syaoran's relative so he feels like Syaoran, but then it feels wrong, since, afterall, he isn't him.. :: she thought ruefully as she close her eyes to enjoy the sensations that were new to her, but she couldn't, she pulled back. Feeling all embarrassed and flushed.

"Gomen, I just couldn't.. you know, I don't know your true intentions yet and more so, you're Syaoran's cousin for Kami's sake," she reminded him as she kept her eyes fixed on a certain spot just above Rian's head.

"I think you got the feeling of what I'm going to tell you, and it obviously don't matter if I'm Syaoran's cousin, right?, has he even told you that he loves you?," he asked.

:: Well, I was hoping for... :: she thought sadly.

"No, I don't even know.. how he feels for me," she informed him while fidgeting.

Rian brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "You see, I've been meaning to tell you.. I....,"

Sakura eyes began to widen, waiting for him to finish. Rian tried again, "I've been meaning to tell you that I l--,"

".. like you," someone's voice interrupted and had rudely cut off Rian's attempt to confess.

Both teens looked on their left just to see who that person was. No doubt about it. It was Syaoran.

Rian stared daggers at his cousin, "Well, that was so good of you to interrupt while I'm just talking to Sakura about a very important thing," he said sarcastically.

In the meantime, Sakura was having a hard time digesting this new chunk of information.

:: Syaoran likes me? that couldn't be possible.. but I really heard him say those words, unless I'm only dreaming something very vivid, ::

She pinched herself to make sure she isn't dreaming, "ouch,"

:: So it is true ::

She just felt the need to grin so wide but she couldn't just yet, she still need to concentrate on what's happening presently on her, not to mention, in **front **of her.

"Hoeee.. this is really tiring," she thought defeatedly, as the two boys exchange death glares.

Suddenly Syaoran turned towards Sakura, jealousy and betrayal written on his pain-filled face, "Do I mean anything to you? or maybe do you like him better than me?," he asked her. He needed to know the truth even if it would hurt him.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She was lost for words but she tried anyway,

"I.. uh..," she stopped short not knowing on how to express her true feelings, she just.. err.. well, confused, and this seems to make Syaoran feel even more betrayed, "You do. I know you do. Who couldn't state the obvious when you just caught someone too wrapped up in a kiss and doesn't love each other?," he then laughed mirthlessly.

Rian just snorted, the drama which was in front of him was driving him nuts~!.

**[ note: my... doesn't he feel a little.. well.. evil? ]**

"I didn't--," she started but Syaoran waved her off.

"Save it, I know what you're going to say, I know from the start that you'd reject me, sooner or later," then he turned to his cousin, "I still want to challenge you, to prove my worth," at that he turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura's voice, "Syaoran-kun, I really didn't--,"

"Save it," he snapped, he didn't care anymore, he was too hurt to argue or accept explanations.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Something's tearing her insides apart, she finally acknowledged her feelings for Syaoran. They were the same.

She smiled a sad smile, she couldn't get through this whole night. That, she know for sure, not when they were only separated by thinly clad walls.

"Hoeeee... I'm getting outta here & straighten things out," she resolved as she slipped on a night robe.

:: I need to let him know I feel like the way he is with me :: a smile smile played across her lips.

:: I'll make sure he understand what I'm planning to tell him and I'll take no NO as an answer ::

At that she rushed out of her room and knocked at the other room.

"Who is it?," she heard Syaoran growled behind the door. She shivered as a chill ran up and down her spine.

"It's me." she whispered through the door mentally reminding herself not to wake up her dad and let him found out that she was on front of Syaoran's room knocking.

:: Who know what crazy ideas might enter Dad's mind? ::

"And who might 'you' be?," Syaoran asked, still not opening the door.

Sakura sighed, obviously perplexed, "Syaoran-kun, it's meeh.. Sakura~,"

She then heard something rustle, drop and a groan.

:: What was that? :: she thought, worried.

She couldn't wait anymore, she stepped inside his room, not caring what he might think, "Are you okay?,"

Syaoran almost jumped from where he's crouched, "Oh," was all he said, "I'm okay, why do you ask?," he smiled, a fake smile though.

:: Talk about mood swings, one minute he's mad and then after another minute he's so cheekily cheerful~ :: she thought as she surveyed him, :: something was definetely up :: although she couldn't put a finger upon it.

"No you're not," Sakura told him.

Syaoran could only blink in response.

"You are definetely not, Li-kun," she continued, "What I did a while ago was--,"

"It's okay, I understand that you like my cousin than me.. ofcourse~! who wouldn't? I'm a failure, a shame to our family and he's definetely good-looking though," Syaoran interrupted, he felt bad for putting himself on such low position, but it was true. He was indeed a failure.

"No, you're wrong..," he heard Sakura say but he didn't had the chance to reply because of the sudden light, dizzying pressure on his lips. For a moment he couldn't understand what's going on, hell.. he felt like he died and was now in heaven, but after a while his rational mind told him what's happening.

Sakura's kissing him.

But even before he could respond, Sakura pulled back her face, flushed from the intensity of the kiss she'd given him.

"Now you know what I feel," she said, her eyes brighter than before.

Syaoran could barely nod.

She continued to explain while Syaoran remains in a state of catatonic state of shock, "I didn't mean to kiss him, I really didn't~!, he's the one who kissed me... I know the one I like..," she paused and looked at the still-passive Syaoran, "... is you Syaoran-kun, I feel the same way, even if you won't, by all gods, believe me," at that she lunged herself to Syaoran, not totally caring what he might think of her, she just needed to feel his heart and feel secure.

"What makes you say that I won't believe you?," she heard him say while feeling something warm encircling her waist, she leaned closer to him. Feeling ready to explode from too much bliss, she felt all dreamy.

"I believe you," she heard him whisper through her hair.

At that everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was just rising by the time Sakura woke up. She opened her eyes carefully and eyed her surroundings. It was familiar & unfamiliar at the same time. The patterns and design on the room was the same with hers but the things were diiferent.

:: Sakura no baka~! you are in Syaoran's room, remember? :: her mind told her.

"Oh yeah, right, I almost forgot that, HOEEEEE~!," she screamed as she remembered something more important than remembering whose room she was in. She immediately looked at the clock, it read, 6:54 AM.

"HOEEE~!, I'm going to be late~! I want to see the fight~!," she muttered as she ran to her room and put on something much more decent to wear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, cousin, are you ready to loose?," Rian asked as he prepare himself and moved in into a fighting stance. His sword glimmering and giving off luminance.

Syaoran smirked at that. There was no way he was going to let him win. Even though he wasn't entirely sure who'll win between them. He knew Rian's something more than what he seems and he knew, that his cousin isn't bad nor slow, in fact, he knew he was an excellent sword fighter.

"No I'm not, cousin, but be prepared I'm not what I seem to be," he warned.

Rian chuckled, "Do you really think I would underestimate you?, who would be insane enough to underestimate the suppose-to-be heir of our clan?,"

"I'm just stating the fact, I'm not saying that you'd underestimate me, because neither do i to you, judging from the fight we had years ago," Syaoran said, never taking his eyes off his cousin. He felt like some sort of power's refilling his senses, pumping on him.

Rian snorted, "But that was a long time ago, you must know that I never use the same technique twice, so be prepared,"

"I am," Syaoran simply stated.

"Enough with this worthless conversation, we must start," Rian said sternly.

At that, Syaoran positioned himself, readily preparing for the battle ahead of him.

"The battle starts now," Rian said, then, signalled that it started.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A.N. **I'm feeling already evil for leaving you a cliff-hanger like that.. ^^;; gomen.

finished: 11/04/00 -- 11:12 PM.


	6. "I'll find a way for this love"

**Hongkong shi ni**   
by: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **The characters used in this story are owned by CLAMP. Although, there's some few exceptions since I've added some new characters.

**Author's Notes: **You are *not* daydreaming, this fic's for real. I know this is very delayed.. but bear with me, I'm having serious writer's block for this CCS fanseries.

**---------------------------**   
**Hongkong shi ni - Part Six**   
**---------------------------******

Syaoran and Rian both took their fighting stance. The stance that was only used by the elite members of their clan. The stance that was just taught to the smartest or their clan.

"Show me what you've got, Xiaolang!," Rian challenged his cousin, "I suppose that you must've been better after all these years.. better yet, just show me how much you've improved,"

Syaoran merely grunted in response. He didn't like how cocky his cousin's being, right now. Rian smirked at him, knowing that his attitude pisses him off.

"C'mon.. I know you're better than that," Rian said as Syaoran attacked him with his sword, darting and swinging it until it gained much force to slice a human body in half, but unfortunately Rian just dodged his attack with his own sword.

Syaoran then stopped attacking and started to think of a way on how to defeat his cousin, using magics and spells are out of the question, since they've agreed not to use it, just sword to sword combat's the only agreed thing.

Rian chuckled, noticing the way Syaoran's forehead crease.

"My.. my.. dear cousin, you've gone too slow for me," he regarded cockily, while raising one of his eyebrows to him.

This enraged Syaoran a lot more. Kissing Sakura was one thing, and now, he had to wound his pride. He wouldn't let this get to him, he swore under his breath. He began to use his speed and agility, as he placed his sword directly parallel to his arms on his side, the tip pointing to Rian.

Rian shook his head, "I already saw that move cousin... years ago, the move you made in order to defeat me, but now, I must inform you that I have learned a way to make it cause less damage," he said as he himself took a fighting position very different to Syaoran. His knees were bent sharply with his left hand poised in front of him and the other hand, holding the sword, in a one o' clock position towards Syaoran's.

Syaoran was the first one to attack, first, he ran towards him using average speed until he was approximately 10 feet from him when he used the whole of his speed. He pumped his legs and jumped high enough to make a maneuver above Rian, who was presently observing his moves, Syaoran then swung his sword toward Rian....

Both metals clashed to each other, creating a high-pitched tone. Syaoran gritted his teeth as he pushed with all his might. Rian on the other hand, turned his own sword so Syaoran's sword's slicing part would be in contact with the flat part of Rian's sword. After doing so, he backed up a little and released all his strength and threw Syaoran's sword which landed on the hard ground with a soft thud. Its point buried onto the ground, the fighter who looses his own hold on his sword would be the one who loses. Therefore, Syaoran lost.

Rian smirked and walked over to Syaoran's sword, taking it from the ground and handing it back to his cousin, "You were not bad, but now you have to put up with our deal. You have to come with me," he informed him before leaving Syaoran on his knees, own thoughts were on turmoil.

------------------------

"Hoeeeeeee~! I've slept late~!," Sakura said as she quickly got up from the bed. As soon as she gained full consciousness, she noticed that she wasn't on her own room. She eyed her surroundings until she remembered the events before..

_Syaoran kissed me.. _Sakura remembered as she put a finger on her lips, as if feeling his lips on hers once more. She reddened, _I've gotta find them.. oh no~! the fight! _At that, she darted out from his bedroom to her room next to his, putting on some decent clothes, after all, she couldn't get out there, wearing creased and crumpled tee-shirts and skirts.. right?

She quickly turned to her vanity mirror and began to comb her hair. She uttered some soft 'oh's and 'ouch's as the comb encountered some tangles. When she straigthened herself, she quickly darted out of her bedroom, then out of the hotel. Running on top speed towards the 'sparring place'.

_I've got to get there.. fast.___

------------------------

Rian was walking towards his house when a very familiar soft-pitched sounding voice called out to him, he slowly turned around, expecting his bestfriend. The girl he'd known all his life.. a friend of their family too.

"Hey Lian! wait up!," the girl shouted, her own black tresses came tumbling down as her hair clip retired from holding her stubborn hair. She quickly gathered her long hair and lifted them up, twisting them all the way clipping it with another reserved hair clip from her pocket.

"Sorry, it happens all the time," she muttered.

Rian smiled, although, not the kind of smile he used to smile at Sakura, "Hey Che-rin, what're you doing here?," he asked.

Che-rin smiled, revealing her perfectly white teeth and accentuating her pinkish thin lips, "Just hanging around.. you know," she said, "Hey, who was that girl I saw on the balcony with you on the other day?," she asked nonchalantly.

Rian's hearing senses began kicking in, "Huh? what girl?,"

"You know.. the beautiful foreign girl you've been so badly picking up?.. which is pretty ironic though," she said, hints of jealousy marked her words, but Rian hadn't taken notice of them. Instead, he continued to rant about Sakura.

"Oh, the beautiful girl you say?.. that was Sakura, she's from Japan..," he continued, trailing off as Che-rin stared incredulously at him, she took one look at his love-sick face and muttered, "insensitive," before leaving him on the streets ranting by himself looking like a complete idiot.

--------------------------

Sakura found Syaoran sitting on a deserted place with his own sword sitting on his lap. She scooted towards him and smiled.

Syaoran looked up and saw her smile, which made him feel more miserable than ever, "I lost, Sakura, I *lost*," he told her, emphasizing the word *lost*.

Trying to cheer him up, Sakura smiled again, she rubbed his back, "Hey, don't fret.. it's not the end of the world.. you've just.. lost.. that's all," she said soothingly.

Lifting up his face, Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, his amber eyes filled with sadness and confusion, "It is the end, Sakura, we'll never see each other again," Syaoran said, his voice biting.

Sakura froze upon hearing that statement.

Syaoran continued, unable to take his sadness and the pain he's feeling, "We wouldn't be with each other anymore, Sakura, I must stay here and you must go back to Japan, that's the way it would be from now on," he said as he turned his face away from her, unable to watch her expression break into several pieces, revealing only sadness and refusal to back down.

"I won't leave you here, I won't. I'll find a way. I swear to all gods. I will find a way," she said before running away from him. Leaving him all alone, battered and sad, but on his face, he now wore a faint smile.

_I know we will find a way.. I will find the way. _Syaoran thought as he stood up from the bench and began walking towards the hotel.

----------------------   
.. **to be continued**   
**----------------------******

**Author's Notes: **I know it's short, but bear with me, anyway, I promise the next chapter wouldn't take this long.. I know this chapter's delayed, and not just delayed but very very delayed. I'm sorry. Oh well.. I hope Che-rin liked this chapter.. I've already introduced her here, and I think you'll have a hint on what role she'll be playing on this story.. right?


End file.
